All or Nothing
by cmpunkbae18
Summary: Rachael Fox has just completed training within NXT and is making the transition of joining WWE so her career can take off and progress. Will she be a successful as the likes of AJ Lee and Trish Stratus? Can she work towards Championship gold? Who will catch her eye? A Straight Edge or A Lunatic Fringe?
1. Chapter 1

All or Nothing

Summary

Rachael Fox has just completed training within NXT and is making the transition of joining WWE so her career can take off and progress. Will she be a successful as the likes of AJ Lee and Trish Stratus? Can she work towards Championship gold? Who will catch her eye? A Straight Edge or A Lunatic Fringe?

Warnings

Strong Language throughout and Mature scenes in later chapters.

All or Nothing – Chapter one

After completing training in NXT Rachael Fox thought she would be used to the early mornings and rigorous training sessions however being awake at 4am and in the gym for 5 wasn't exactly a walk in the park for her. She had a few choice words that she could use for how she was feeling right now. Why was Paige late? She was meant to be meeting Rachael in the foyer of the hotel to go over some moves for her debut on RAW in 3 days. 3 FUCKING DAYS, she thought to herself, after being a little girl and dreaming of being a Diva, at the tender age of 21 it was finally happening, and she couldn't be happier. As she saw Paige approaching her she smirked at the sight of her, Paige clearly didn't like early mornings either. She reached for the extra bottle of water and handed it to her friend.

"And how are you on this glorious morning Paige"

"Fuck off Rae, you know I can't stand early mornings" she replied taking the bottle of water from her grasp.

"Well your morning is about to get ten times worse its cross-trainer day then spinning class" Rachael gleamed.

Paige groaned "I forgot it was Friday, I hate Fridays. Actually wait I forgot to ask you some of the girls are going for a few drinks tonight. You coming?"

Rachael hesitated before she answered she hadn't been out for a really long time and she didn't want the first time meeting the roster of divas to be her in a state somewhere in the club.

"Foxy" Paige waved her hand in Rae's face "It's a question about a night out not a exam, I think it would be good for you to meet the girls, you know break the ice."

"Look Podge, It would be fun yes but I don't know if it would be a good idea.." Rae Replied

"Rae, it's a few drinks not a full filled girls night out when we dance on table, please please please?" she begged "Hey maybe you can meet some of the men too"

 _This stung Rachael as she thought back to her last relationship with her childhood sweetheart, oh how she had loved him with all her earth. He has been her first everything, date, kiss and the first person she had ever been intimate with. However the distance, him raising his fists and the cheating with anything in a skirt is what broke the relationship aswell as Rachael's confidence. It has been 2 years since they split, it was time to get over it now._

"Fuck it, why not of course I will come, pre drinking my room or yours?"

"that's more like it Foxy, your rooms is best! because you have that huge mini bar in there and I have been dying to try it out" she sniggered

"Fine by me, now lets get to the gym! That metabolism isn't going to burn off your love handles" Rae shouted as she ran away from Paige and towards the gym before she caught up with her and killed her.

A few hours later

Rae sighed as she blow dried her damp dark brown hair as she got ready for the night ahead with the WWE divas. She was nervous she could tell, she had chosen 3 different outfits but hadn't decided as she didn't know what impression they would get. She settled with the Khaki fitted Bodycon dress with a slit up the side to show off her lean legs with some black high heels. She went for the smokey eyed look and a dark red lipstick to finish off her face. Her hair was pinned to the side while tressles of curls covered her left shoulder. Would the girls like her? Or would she be an outsider?. SNAP OUT OF IT RAE.

Before she could back out she heard a knock on her door. It was Paige and she had brought along a fellow diva Naomi. They both looked gorgeous, Paige's Milky white skin went well with her black jumpsuit with a red belt around the middle, Naomi wore an emerald green off the shoulder dress and it suited her curves so well, you could tell Naomi was confident in her body but Rae didn't blame her she was perfect in all the right place. She would need to squat more to get a behind like that.

"Hey Rachael is it? I am Naomi, it great to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from our friend here" she smiled brightly as she glanced at Paige and gave Rae a quick hug.

Naomi was beautiful inside and out and has such a kind nature about her. She wasn't stuck up like a lot of girls Rae had met before at NXT.

"Hey Naomi, it great to meet you too. I can't wait to go out to be honest with you" Rae half smiled at her.

"Oh don't worry we shall make sure you have a good night girl, since you're one of us now"

"Hell yeah she is, I cant wait to get her white girl wasted" Paige giggled

"NO NO NO, No white girl wasted" Rae laughed.

"Is that what you English girls call it? It 'Brie Mode' in this group of girls" Naomi giggled.

"Well then, lets all get into Brie Mode" Paige screamed as the cheered to the night ahead.

After a few drinks they all ended up heading to the nightclub based which was in New York City, it was called Faces and the queue to get in was so long Rae didn't think they would get in for at least an hour. However the Bodyguard on the door waved for us to come to the front.

"Free entry for the girls who make professional wresting enjoyable" he winked as he let them through the entrance and they were lead to the VIP part. Rae was quickly introduced to the other girls such as Brie and Nikki Bella and Natalya. She quickly bonded with all of them and felt herself finally let her hair down as she danced and drank the night away.

"Hey looks like Rae has an admirer, bitch I have always wanted him to look at me like that, Don't tell John though" Nikki Bella pointed out to all the girls including Rae.

Oh shit of course, Nikki was with John Cena, how could Rae forget. Nikki seemed nice but she was definitely marking her territory with her man and her top dog reputation of the Diva division.

Rae's eyes shyly followed the direction Nikki was glancing at and it didn't take her long to find him and lock eyes with him. He was well built and wearing a white T-shirt. His dark blonde hair messy and curly but what captivated her the most were his icy blue eyes penetrating her with his intense stare. As the locked eyes the tension between them could be cut with a knife. His lips curled in a smirk and he lifted his glass and nodded at her before he downed his drink while still keeping eye contact. She felt chills down her spine as his intense gaze still had a hold on her and then he looked away before walking out of the club toward the smoking area. He glanced back just as he was at the exit and his lips again curled into a smirk. The divas both looked at Rae and Dean with wide mouths as they stifled their giggles and wolf whistles. She felt herself starting to burn up as she could not hide the pink tinge blush to her as she sighed and turned her head away. She was attracted to him that was no lie but she didn't want to pursue anything she didn't know if she would ever see this guy again.

"That's Dean Ambrose" Paige said discreetly taking Rae out of her own thought "He's abit of a loose cannon you know what I mean? But every single girl on the roster thinks he is so attractive but he isn't interested in us, just ring rats and sluts"

"Ring rats?" Rae asked confused

"You know girls who only come to wrestling shows to sleep with the wrestlers"

"Oh really" she felt a little disheartened, sure she wasn't virgin Mary but she didn't just put out to anybody. Rae carried her night on and tried to put the thoughts of the mysterious Dean Ambrose to the back of her mind.

 _Authors Note: Well guys that Is the first chapter. I've based Rae's appearance on Megan Fox! I would be very grateful if you could leave a review and tell me what you think, Rae meets Dean face to face in the next chapter and lets just say it will be intense. So please stay tuned! Again please read and review I would love to hear your opinions_


	2. Chapter 2 - An Awkward Meeting

Chapter 2 – An awkward meeting

I woke up with the worst headache in the world and couldn't remember much of the night before except the mysterious specimen that is Dean Ambrose. Why couldn't I get him out of my head?

After laying in bed and texting Paige about the night before I decided I should probably get up and face the world. I got into the shower and rubbed any trace of alcohol sent off of me I got changed and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. I wasn't looking where I was going and suddenly bumped into a very tall man with dark long hair. He was very good looking and looked very good in work out gear.

"Damn baby girl, you in a world of your own?" he asked as he gently unwrapped his arms from around me

"Oh god I am so sorry, I was just.."

"Day dreaming?"

"Yeah.." I giggled

"That's not problem, My names Roman" he held out his hand

"Oh nice to meet you Roman I'm Rachael" I smiled and took his hand, he gently kissed it and looked at me.

"Nice name for a beautiful girl" he winked

Oh no I could feel my body burning up. I was blushing. Fuck I hated when I did this.

"Oh..My, Thank you" I smiled coyly

"Just stating the truth baby girl. Are you the new Diva?"

"Yes I am, I am looking forward to debuting but I am so nervous"

"Hey don't worry. A little slice like you will be loved by the fans…and the roster"

I laughed "I hope you are right"

Suddenly somebody appeared behind Roman. It was him. Dean Ambrose. I smiled at him but was met with a cold stare.

"Who the fuck are you?" he snarled

I jumped as I could hear the venom as he seethed. The air around us oozing confidence as it bled from this guys pores.

His light blonde hair was long and strands of it was covering his eyes. I just wanted to run my fingers through them no doubt soft strands.

My gaze met his and he smirked, making my stomach flip. He was dangerous and I didn't know what to say.

He crossed his arms over his chest awaiting my answer. His piercing eyes burning into mine. Fuck, he was gorgeous, a work of art and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"I asked you a question Toots"

I frowned as I answered his question "I..I'm.."

"Spit it out" he snapped

 _Wow what a bastard._ "I am Rachael, Rachael Fox. The new Diva" I stuttered

"Great another bimbo, only good for fucking. Good job I like them isn't it Rae?" he asked

How dare he speak to me this way. I could feel my blood boiling as I clenched my teeth

"I don't know who the hell you think you are asshole but—"

"Welcome to WWE, toots" he smirked and turned to leave as he reached the entrance of the hotel he turned back and looked at me, winking at me as his dimples began to show from his gorgeous smirk. Fucking dick.

I turned to Roman shocked and speechless.

"Umm Well that was awkward."

"That's Dean..Dean Ambrose, The leader of the shield" he chuckled

"The leader of the shield" I gasped

He nodded as he tried to stifle a giggle.

I heard Dean Ambrose was hard work and very cold but I had no clue he was that bad. I was now beginning to wonder if this career was the right choice.

"Well I better get to the gym again. 2 more days till my debut" I smiled at the gorgeous man infront of me "It was nice to meet you Roman."

"The pleasure was mine baby girl. Don't be a stranger" he winked as he stolled off towards the Gorilla.

Later that night.

As I sat the bar I felt eyes burning into my back. I knew he was watching me. I had been sitting here for the past hour, Me and Dean have had no interaction since I first met him earlier that day. I steered clear of him ever since, he had got under my skin and he fucking knew it too. I tried to deny it but a part of myself wanted him. a darker sadistic part. It left me clueless how somebody who was such a dick could make me feel this way.

I wanted to experience what being with Dean Ambrose would be like. I could just imagine it being raw, sadistic and unexplainable. A lot of women would be parading around him and he would be seen leaving with them with the biggest grin on his face.

Who am I kidding? This guy is dangerous he would break my heart in two.

"Rachael" Dean shouted

I sighed and turned to face him. leaning my back against the bar.

"Yes?"

His beautiful blue eyes darkened and he spat "Come join me for a sec"

I rolled my eyes before turning my back to him.

"Can't you see I am busy?"

"This isn't a request. NOW" He seethed

Paige came behind me as her eyes darted round the room

"Rae, don't keep him waiting"

I huffed and began to walk towards him. My heart beating out of my chest.

Before I got to the seat infront of him he stood with a confident demure as he pulled out the chair for me.

"Nice to see you finally came over"

I jumped as his hand connected with my lower back as I slowly sat down in the seat opposite to him. My gaze instantly meeting Deans. His perfectly sculpted body sat down infront of me.

"Would you like a drink"

"Dean"

"Would you like a drink" he said abit more forcefully

"Not until you tell me what you want with me"

"We shall get to that if you would just fucking shut up" he growled

My body heated. How could this asshole turn me on so much?

"I want to talk to you about your debut"

"My debut?" I raised my eyebrow

His eyes were roaming around my body. Licking his lips I could feel a blush forming.

"Whats wrong"

"Rae you just don't get it do you"

"Well your staring at me like a piece of meat so I can't really concentrate when your eyes are roaming all over me" I chimed

He didn't respond he just stared at me. He was so annoying.

"Ok then nice chat"

"We aren't done here" he snapped "I have a proposition for you"

"What kind" my heart thumped hard

"How does friends with benefits sound" He smirked

I shook my head as he started to walk towards me. He closed the distance between us and his hands grabbed my wrist pinning them to the chair.

My mouth suddenly went dry and I could feel my heat pulsating at being restrained by this sex god.

 _Fuck I am totally screwed_

Dean leaned in, his hot breath tickling my neck. The scent of his cologne and cigarettes meshed together invaded my nostrils.

His lips grazed my neck as he pressed his lips against it and bit down gently. "I want to fuck you Rae, more than I have ever wanted to fuck anybody before and you playing innocent and coy makes me want you even more"

I gasped as I tried to process what he just said to me. Suddenly I snapped and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you insinuate that I am like that, you might be used to your ring rats falling at your feet but you will not have that with me"

He snarled "Oh Rae you know you want me just as much as I want you"

"No thank you. Now can I leave before you repulse me even more" I started to get up from the chair and he cornered me.

"Toots I always get what I want its just a matter of time, I am in room 324 if you change your mind" as he stormed off out of the bar.

After a few more drinks with Paige I could feel myself feeling a little buzzed. 324. As I approached his room I could feel a mixture of being turned on and nerves all wrapped up into one. I knocked on the door as I could her him approaching.

"You took your time" he smirked

"I came didn't I, so Ambrose are you going to invite me inside or leave me here?" I could feel myself reaching for him and my hand landed behind his head as I leaned in to kiss him. I had confidence when I was drunk clearly. Before I could he spun me around and slammed me against the wall In his hotel room. His lips crashed down onto mine and I kissed him back, this felt amazing and better than anything I expected. He nipped at my bottom lip as his tongue then delved into my mouth and we were kissing with all our might. He moved his hand into my hair as he kissed me so possessively like I was his. He pulled his head back and gazed at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this toots?"

As I sobered up from the alcohol and came to the realisation of the situation that I was getting myself into I began to panic. Composing myself I looked at him with regret.

"I'm sorry Dean this was a mistake"

I turned away from him and ran back to my hotel room not looking back at him in the face of rejection. I entered my room and threw myself on the bed. What the fuck was I getting myself into. For some reason I didn't think this was the end of Me and Dean Ambrose.

 **Let me know what you all think. Reviews are welcome and I would love to hear your opinions! I shall be updating soon let me know if you want me to carry on as I have big plans for this story and of course the gorgeous Dean Ambrose.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Las Vegas Nevada – Monday Night RAW

It was the night of my RAW debut and I was nervous as hell but I could not get the image of Dean out of my head and it was driving me crazy. I nervously walked towards the gorilla. My first singles match was with Paige and I was dreading it, yeah I and Paige were friends backstage but she meant business and I knew she wouldn't go easy.

I stretched until it was time for me to make my grand entrance. As my music blared through the arena and I made my way down to the ring I was met with cheers and wolf whistles and it made me feel good. The adrenaline rush had me hyped up. I pulled myself onto the turnbuckle and raised my hands in the air and was met with a great reaction back. The fan always made the shows great. As Paige entered the ring I knew she meant business as any friendly exchange we ever had was not visible on her face as she looked me up and down and smirked.

The bell rang and she immediately rushed at me with kicks and punches. As I felt my adrenaline rush I blocked her punches and kicked her in the stomach which made her flinch back and hold her stomach.

Hearing the crowd cheering my name got me so buzzed i knew I had made the right decision. I climbed the top rope and kicked her in the back to she fell to the floor. As I picked her up I could feel she was groggy.

I DDT her into the mat as I set her up for my signature move, the moonsault which I landed perfectly, and the crowd went wild. With Paige out for the count I made the pin fall.

"1….2….3" the referee counted and the crowd erupted as they chanted my name! I could feel the tears forming In my eyes as I celebrated in the ring and then up the ramp. Slapping peoples hands as I came up.

This was my debut and it couldn't of gone better. As I approached backstage I was met by Hunter and Stephanie.

"Rachael Fox great match, now we know why we gave you the opportunity to work here" Stephanie smiled gleefully.

"Thanks for the opportunity Stephanie I am very grateful to work with you." I replied

"So you should be kid, do you know how many people try but fail" Hunter butted in.

"Yes Boss I understand" I replied cooly

"Don't let us down" they both smirked and slowly walked away from me leaving me in the gorilla.

"What a kiss ass" I heard from behind me as I turned and stared into his emerald eyes and looked at the ink all over his body. It was CM Punk. My Inspiration.

"Excuse me" I asked nervously

"You, kissing the McMahon's ass…I expected more from watching you in NXT"

"You watched me in NXT?" I asked flattered as a blush crept up on my face.

"Yeah I can now see it was all an act and your going to be like everyone else round here a god damn joke" he shouted

I felt myself gain confidence from somewhere as I confronted him

"I have to stop you there, I worked my ass off to get here thank you very much and Im not going to let some jumped up egotistical jerk tell me otherwise." He looked at me shocked "Now if you excuse me I'm going to get showered and changed. Thanks for your input but it wasn't fucking needed" I stormed off in complete awe of what I had just said to me favourite wrestler.

"I like her" I could hear him say from a distance. Not realising somebody was watching me the whole time I was talking to Punk.

 **Dean**

All I could think about was her and that kiss. I just wanted to show her a good time and she rejected me. Nobody rejects Dean Ambrose. I tried forgetting the ice queen herself so I could concentrate on my match against the Authority tonight but I couldn't help but watch her debut.

She looked amazing in her wrestling gear a pair of black shorts and a pink tank top. Her body was divine and I needed to have my way with her before I went crazy. I watched her nail a DDT on Paige and I felt myself rooting for her. Come on baby you can do this. I watched her as she celebrated and made her way to the gorilla. I felt myself wanting to go congratulate her so I did.

I approached the gorilla and stopped in my tracks as I saw her engaging in a conversation with CM Punk the fucking straight edge know it all who thinks he better than everybody else but all he does is live a boring life playing stupid games and reading comics. I could feel myself getting jealous at the thought of him touching her.

I slowly walked away feeling defeated maybe I should step this up a notch and ask her friend Paige for help.

"Hey Ambrose, what can I do for you?" she asked

"Well I just wanted to say well done on your match"

"Cut the bullshit, what do you really want?" she raised her eyebrows at me

"Ok its Rachael. I need her number"

"Is this about the friends with benefits?... I know all about it Ambrose"

"Look its just I..I find her really fascinating and I would like to get to know her" I lied completely through my teeth

"Hmmm, I guess I can give you it. Any funny business and I will stick my foot so far up your ass you will be sucking my toes till wrestlemania."

I laughed "Yeah sure, I wont"

I pulled out my phone and text her and she gave me a response back in under a minute I had her right where I wanted her. I suggested we go out for dinner tonight and she happily obliged. I just had to make sure I made some sort of impression on her.

 _ **Rachael**_

 _What the fuck was I getting myself into with Dean? 'Business meeting' my ass. Since that day I haven't stopped thinking about him. his beautiful eyes clouding my thoughts. I wanted this man as much as he wanted me but I was not going to be a booty call no way._

I headed up to the shower so I could get myself ready for tonight nothing was stopping me from enjoying my night with Dean.

After my shower I dried my hair and styled it with loose curls like I did the night I met him and I decided to wear a long sleeved black dress with an open back and red stilettos. I hope he would like this.

 _Wait why was I bothered if he liked it or not?_

I made sure all my makeup was immaculate and poured myself a class of white wine to calm my nerves. Before long I heard a knock at my hotel door and knew it must have been him. When I opened the door I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Dean with a bouquet of red and white roses with a smirk on his beautiful face. I felt butterflies when I saw him. I couldn't help but blush this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. I quickly composed myself and spoke

"Flowers? Bit cliché isn't it Dean"

"Who said they were for you?"

I gaped

he winked at me as he handed me the flowers

"They are pretty beautiful I must say. However this is strictly business remember" I snapped.

After I had put the flowers in my room me and Dean left and headed to Sushi Azabu the Japanese restaurant. It was beautiful inside and it was a good thing we both loved sushi. As we took our reserved seats I could feel Dean's eyes burning into me.

"You look beautiful Rae, that dress looks amazing on you."

I tried to hide my smile "Thank you Dean. I thought I better look professional"

He licked his lips and smirked. Oh how beautiful that mouth was. I couldn't wait to kiss it.

"You look better than professional. Now about us fucking"

I spat my drink out as I couldn't believe what he has said

"Dean we spoke about this"

"I was serious you know" As I felt his hand caressing my leg moving higher and higher till it was at the hem of my dress

"Could..you P-Please remove your hand"

"Whats wrong Rae? Cat got your tongue" he mumbled as he pressed his nose against my hair smelling me

"You smell so good, I would love to taste you"

I felt my heat start to pulse. This man no matter how seedy he sounded he made everything so erotic and it turned me on I had to admit but I wasn't going to let him get to me that easily.

"Dean please we are in public" I gulped

"Isnt that more exciting, If I didn't know any better I think you are enjoying this doll face".

I hate to admit it but I was enjoying it. The adrenaline rush I got from this while people were around was sending me insane..

He presses his mouth to my ear and said "I would enjoy eating you Rae. I bet you taste devine"

I gasped under my breath. He was so good with words I could feel myself getting more and more aroused by everything he said not that the alcohol was helping either. I quickly pulled away from him as I saw the waiter approaching.

We ordered our main course when the waiter approached us and we ended up talking the night away and I haven't felt such a connection with someone for a while which was weird. We had the same interests and hobbies and just generally clicked. As the night was coming to an end Dean suggested we go to a club nearby that his friend owned I didn't think it was a good idea but fuck it you only live once right?.

As we entered the club I could see girls ogling Dean and in the pit of my stomach I felt a bit jealous. What is wrong with you Rae?

Dean went to the bar as I found a seat and before long he was back with a glass of wine for me and a scotch for him.

"Fancy a dance toots?"

"No No Im good here"

"I won't take no for an answer"

"Don't I know it, why do you think I'm here now?"

"Because Im persistant maybe" he smirked as he scratched his chin

 _What a beautiful bastard._

"Come dance with me" he held his hand out to me and I gently took it as he lead me to the dancefloor

 _If you really cared you would care less,  
Fight the fear of being fearless, fearless_

Dean came behind me and put his arms around my waist and in tune with the music started to grind against my bottom half. After we got in a rhythm I then started to sway my hips from side to side gently pushing myself against him. I could tell her like that as he gasped when I did it and grinded against me harder. I then turned to face him and we danced closer together never taking our gaze away from each other, he was coming closing to my face as our lips were inches apart.

 _Done with the norm, we want enormous,  
Blood on the floor but it was flawless, flawless._

 _Resonance  
Running through my veins.  
Resonance  
Running through my brain_

"You are a fucking tease toots" he smirked "I would love you to dance for me naked"

I gasped "Well you will be waiting a long time"

He chuckled

"Oh doll face. I am willing to wait but I am not a very patient man but I want you so fucking much. Now lets take you home before I do something I regret" he lead me out of the club and escorted me to the car.

The car journey was a bit awkward if I am honest I could feel the tension seeping through the air and I did not know where to look. After what felt like forever we had arrived back to the hotel and he walked me to my hotel room.

"Well I guess this is goodnight" he said "I wasn't expecting it but I had a really nice time with you Rachael. Would you like to go out for dinner next Friday if you don't have plans already?" he smirked cheekily

"Second date huh. Even though it was meant to be business…" Deans eyes looked down to the floor and it made me melt. "Friday sounds good, how about you pick me up at 8?" I smirked at him and bit my lip.

"It's a date" he smirked and stuck his tongue out as he began to lower himself to my lips and the next minute we were in a passionate embrace, our tongues colliding and deepening the kiss. I felt myself slowly giving in until Dean pulled away.

"I better leave before we do something we regret" he sighed as he began to walk away "Goodnight Rae, sweet dreams"

"Dean wait" I shouted running after him

I kiss him lightly on the cheek as he gaped at me.

"Drive safely"

I winked at him and licked his bottom lip as I swayed back into hotel room and shut the door knowing his gaze was burning into my back. That was the best date I have had in a while.

 **PLEASE REVIEW X**


End file.
